


A Laughably Unfair Trade

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiritsugu makes a deal, and Kotomine profits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Laughably Unfair Trade

Kirei rests his lukewarm hands against the scarred curve of Kiritsugu’s hips. His touch is gentle, a soft reminder of their deal: _The Einzbern woman will live if you give yourself to me._

 It’s a delightfully unfair trade, and Kirei forces himself to not laugh. After all, they’re in the church’s basement. No doubt God considers sin a sin whether performed on a bed or a couch. (Perhaps Kirei will ask Him one day, or Satan if the Lord has no answer.)  

Kiritsugu’s hands are bound behind his back with his own belt, and his eyes are to an untrained observer as collected as always. But Kirei knows the subtle hints of fear—slightly damp eyes, tense muscles, short breaths—and so the Mage-Killer’s demeanor feels like a joke.

“Are you ready?” Kirei asks softly, just to watch the look of dumb confusion flash across Kiritsugu’s face.

Kiritsugu takes the sliver of control offered with a curt nod. Kirei wallows in the scent of gunpowder, anxiety and sharp musk that’s coming off his prize. He licks a stripe up Kiritsugu’s hot thigh, and the taste is just as addictive as he expected—but not nearly as addictive as the hiss of breath that follows.

“Enjoy yourself, Emiya,” Kirei commands lazily. “Your wife is a free woman, after all, just as we agreed. Your ideals can no longer doom her.”

The harsh, almost choking sound Kiritsugu makes when Kirei swallows him down is more beautiful than any hymn.


End file.
